


3

by hardcoreRPS



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardcoreRPS/pseuds/hardcoreRPS





	3

3  
投资合同和片酬合同各自独立，条款律师也看过，按票房分成，很合理。股东和打工仔的心态还是有区别的，投资合同签完之后王凯在片场连手机都不太看，靳东……也没有再和他联系。心照不宣的沉默意味着告别。保卫丈夫的女人什么都做得出，怀孕只是其中手段不那么激烈的一种，他一直都知道靳东很喜欢孩子，她也知道。  
没过几天，留在武汉的妹妹给王凯打来电话，哭着说爸爸又住院了，这次医院已经下了病危通知书，问他能不能回家待几天陪爸爸走完最后一程，再后面的话王凯没怎么听清，耳朵里嗡嗡地响。他有多久没和爸爸好好坐下来聊一聊了？没红的时候没脸回家，红了之后又没空回家，越是逢年过节通告越多，去年因为要上春晚年夜饭都没在家里吃。王凯觉得应该趁着热度还在多搏一搏，以后总会有时间留给家人的，他希望父亲能看到他的成绩，能真心实意地夸他一句“我们老王家最出息的伢”，但是，他们也许都等不到那个以后了。  
剧组这边拖一天就等于烧一天钱，和他搭戏的两个演员档期也是好不容易才凑上的，王凯刚提了个开头已经看出导演脸上掩饰过的为难，他半低着头说：“我就收工之后晚上回去看看，第二天早上稍微晚点来，白天再赶一赶，不会耽误进度的。”  
导演叹着气递给他根烟：“悠着点，别熬垮了。”  
王凯当天晚上飞回武汉。医院是最令人无能为力的地方，不管花多少钱都未必换得回一条人命，如果没有钱就更惨，至少有钱能活得稍微不太遭罪。他托人把父亲送进最好的单人病房，请了四个护工轮班，不计成本地用进口药，真正花钱如流水，除了花钱之外他其实也做不了什么。去年一年父亲反复进出医院，他以为自己已经有了足够的心理准备，然而眼看着记忆中曾经那么高大的男人逐渐枯槁下去，每个守在病床边的深夜都令人想要痛哭。  
王凯又开始失眠，差不多每天要抽掉一整盒烟，只能在回青岛的飞机上强迫自己闭眼打个盹。偶尔会短暂地梦见靳东。微信上的最后一条对话仍然是将近两个月前的“老地方见”，他很奇怪看到这几个字的时候竟然不觉得太难过。死别随时可能到来，生离正在亲身经历，删掉靳东的微信之前，王凯想，就……好聚好散吧，希望他也没有后悔过。  
回武汉属于私人行程，王凯没让经纪人和助理跟着打飞的，经纪人报过去的日程表里这部分也是空白。靳东开始还以为是导演特意这么安排的，过了个把星期才觉出不对，白天拍足八个小时，连吃午饭的时间都没留，下午五六点就收工，这要么是导演有问题，要么是王凯有问题，但他不敢打电话给王凯。从小到大，他第一次知道自己还有不敢的事。  
就是因为太敢了，才会在剧组里也表现的那么明显，简直昏了头。人多眼杂，靳东到现在也猜不出是谁向李佳通风报信。之前她说要复出拍戏，靳东信了，和正午那边内定了个戏份中等又容易出彩的主要配角，官宣都发过一轮，眼看就要进组的时候闹出个孩子来，他还得豁出脸去跟老侯他们解释。说白了，李佳就是特意算着危险期来探班的，一重辔头不够，她还想再给自己勒上道缰绳。可他要怎么和王凯解释这些？王凯……现在已经知道了吧？  
回归家庭再容易不过，只要向后退一步他就是坐拥娇妻爱子的人生赢家，李佳非但不会挑破，反而会对自己加倍小意殷勤，王凯大概也会找个女朋友结婚，然而他想到这种可能性就觉得胸口堵得慌。  
——要是王凯永远像现在这样就好了。没有女朋友，没结婚，看向自己的眼神里是藏不住的温柔。说来讽刺，他活了小半辈子、演过不知多少情爱纠缠，最后居然是从王凯眼睛里才头回看到全心全意的爱是什么样儿的。  
所以靳东没脸再去和王凯解释了，不管说什么他都觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的王八蛋。而且他确曾不止一次地奢望过，假如就这样不说结束不说再见，王凯……王凯会不会一直等着自己？他想得太理所当然了，眼下日程表上那些空白的夜晚终于让他感到真实的焦虑，当初他们也总是把晚上空出来呆在一起的。靳东不相信不到两个月的时间王凯身边就又有了人，可是他现在凭什么管他呢——他甚至连个电话都不敢打给他。  
靳东纠结了堪堪一周，二月底去了法国。行程半公半私，签完推广约顺便又在法国玩了一圈，醇酒美食，醉生梦死，偶尔也会想起曾经和王凯说过要找机会一起在乡间别墅住两天，不过再喝一杯酒也就忘记了，没什么大不了的。那天晚上的由头是庆祝三八妇女节，几个人喝掉的酒大概总有个两三千欧的样子，靳东烂醉如泥睡到第二天中午，醒来一看手机，王凯经纪人只给他发了一句话：凯哥父亲今天去世了，凯哥刚上飞机，回武汉治丧。  
靳东一下明白了那些晚上王凯都在哪里，头痛得快要炸开。在他最脆弱最需要关心的时候，自己没理过他，没安慰过他哪怕一句，想的只是他身边现在是不是有了人。正午的微信群里一条条整齐的“凯哥节哀”向上滚动着，靳东目不转睛盯着看了很久，直到屏幕自动黑下去，然后爬起来洗脸换衣服，通知朋友们，假期结束了，他要回国，现在就去机场。


End file.
